


Ne Blöde Anmache

by InsaneMusicGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, German, If you want - Freeform, Jokes, Merthur - Freeform, Oneshot, Pre - Slash, but is, can be see as, kind fo cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem die Pferde davon gelaufen sind dürfen Arthur und Merlin zu Fuß zurük nach Camelot. Arthur ist genervt, doch lässt Merlin sich nicht davon beirren und beginnt einfach mal ne witzige Anmerkung. Purer Friendship, der ruhig als minimaler pre-slash gewertet werden darf. Drabble / Onsehot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne Blöde Anmache

**Author's Note:**

> Was einem bei einem Wanderweg mit meiner Cosuine (die ebenfalls Merlin liebt) so alles einfallen kann :D

"Ich kann nicht fassen das du tatsächlich zu blöd bist um zwei Pferde festzubinden", schnauzte Arthur Merlin von der Seite an.  
Es war ein zwei Tage Fußmarsch bis nach Camelot und da es die letzten Tage geregnet hatte, durften sie jetzt auf matschigen Boden laufen.  
Merlin murmelte undeutlich etwas vor sich, jedoch klang er genervt.

"Sprich wenigstens deutich, wenn du dir schon wieder eine ausrede für deine Nutzlosigkeit ausdenken willst."Arthur klang harscher als er eigentlich wollte, doch anderseits war er total berechtigt sauer auf Merlin zu sein.  
Schließlich war der Junge nichtmal im Stande seine Pferde richtig festzubinden und auf das Gewitter hin waren beide Tiere mal so mir nichts dir nichts davon gallopiert.

"Ich sagte: dass dein ständiges gekeife jetzt auch nichts an dieser Situation ändert und du einfach nur noch nervst mit dieser Art", kam die passende Antwort.  
"Bitte was?", stockte Arthur. Anscheinend ließ er Merlin doch zu viele Freiheiten, noch nie hat auch nur irgendwer gewagt ihn so anzupampen.

"Ich unterbiete dir diesen Ton, Merlin. Ich bin der Prinz von Camelot", warf der zukünftge König wütend ein und starrte Merlin böse von der Seite an.  
"Ich bin der Prinz von Camelot", äffte Merlin daraufhin den Prinzen nach.  
"Soll das jetzt irgendeine blöde Anmache von dir sein oder was?", Arthur war geradezu angepisst und so langsam glaubte er wirklich der jüngere war auf Streit aus, doch gerade als er noch etwas sagen wollte fing Merlin an zu lachen.

"Das kommt jetzt ganz drauf an wie du das verstehe willst", grinste dieser frech und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.  
Im ersten Moment war Arthur nicht bewusst vorauf Merlin hinaus wollte und starrte, verwirrt auf dessen plötzlichen Lachkrampf, nur stumpf drein. Doch dann fing es in seinem Gehin an zu rattern und geschockt blickte er den schwarzhaarigen mit den blau leuchtenden Augen an: "MERLIN, was denkst du denn?"

Daraufhin fing Merlin noch lauter an zu lachen.

Genervt wendete Arthur sich von ihm ab. War der Junge denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden?

"Wieso? Was denkst du denn? Heh, Arthur?", kicherte Merlin nur und jetzt waren auch schon Lachtränen an seinen Augen zu erkennen.

"MERLIN!"

Wie eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten rannte Merlin auch schon los, stehts darauf bedacht sich ja nicht von Arthur fangen zu lassen.  
Doch schon nach kurzem Wege lies Arthur von ihm ab und musste im endeffekt selber grinsen.

Wenn sich das einer erlauben durfte, dann war es Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> awwww.. ach kommt schon das war niedlich >.


End file.
